Trapped In a Haunted Hotel
by SpyWolf8
Summary: Team Gan Gan Galaxy, Team Wild fang and Team Starbreaker are playing a game of Truth or dare. Damian dares Team Wild Fang to stay overnight in an abandoned and haunted hotel. Everything goes well until when it's time to come back out, When the doors don't open... Rated T for creepiness and blood.
1. Chapter 1

**I've finally thought of an idea for a story. Also, I just watched wolf's rain where Toboe dies, and where Hige and Blue died. Don't watch it! It's probably the saddest anime I've ever seen! I bawled my eyes out! Anyway, I don't own Beyblade, only the plot of this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Um…" Damian said while he decided on who should go next, "Team Wild Fang! Truth or dare?" He smirked

"Dare…" Kyoya, Nile and Benkei said in unison, while Demure said truth. Everyone's eyes turned to him.

"I m-mean dare," he said, sounding a little nervous.

"I dare you all to explore that abandoned and haunted hotel. And, you have to stay in there overnight." Nile's tanned face went pale.

"You want us to what?" He asked Damian, making sure he hadn't mistaken anything Damian had said.

"You know what he said Nile. He wants us to go into a haunted hotel," Kyoya answered, "Are you scared?" He taunted.

"No, I'm not scared, I'm just… Not that fond of them that's all." He replied.

"You leave tomorrow at around 4pm. You will be allowed to come out at 8 in the morning," Damian instructed the team. As it got late each team headed to their rooms to get ready for bed. In Team Wild Fang's room were talking to each other about the following day. Kyoya was in a pair of green boxers with no shirt on, Nile was in a pair of yellow boxers with a black singlet, Demure was wearing a dinosaur onesie, and Benkei was wearing a pair of red boxers and an orange shirt. Demure and Benkei were already asleep, while Kyoya was sitting on Nile's bed with Nile.

"Kyoya, I don't think we should do that dare Damian gave us."

"Why not?"

"I don't know… I just have a really bad felling about this."

"We'll be fine Nile, it's not like we'll get hurt."

"Whatever. I'm going to bed, goodnight Kyo."

"Goodnight."

Nile and Kyoya walked around Metal city with shopping bags filling their hands.

"We should go there next!" Hikaru screamed. She and Alex had dragged their boyfriends along to carry their shopping bags, while they shopped for clothes at different stores. Kyoya carried Hikaru's bags while Nile Carried Alex's.

"Do you girls even need all of this crap?" Nile asked, balancing shoe boxes in one.

" Hey! This is a brilliant way to get your mind off of that haunted hotel stuff ok!" Alex yelled, making Nile fall over. The girls kept walking and Kyoya helped Nile up.

"Why do I have to carry Alex's stuff?"

"She's your girlfriend Nile."

"I know, but she buys more than what Hikaru does."

"It is a good way to get you mind off of the dare we have to do this afternoon though, considering you're scared."

"I'm NOT scared Kyoya!" Kyoya smirked at his response, he knew fully well that Nile was slightly scared, even though he would never admit it, Kyoya still knew.

* * *

**That's the first chapter done. The next chapter will be when they first enter the hotel.**

**Wolf is out!**


	2. Trapped!

**I'm back with the next chapter of 'Trapped in a Haunted Hotel'. Random question but… Who has seen Monsters University? Anyway on with the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was 3:30pm and Team Wild Fang were sitting in their room fiddling with the ghost equipment Masamune had bought them.

"And why do we need this stuff?" Kyoya questioned, "It's as if we're staying in there for a week."

"Masamune told me that it was for any emergencies."

"But Nile, there isn't going to be any emergencies."

"Whatever you say Kyoya, whatever you say." Nile replied.

* * *

Just before they left Gingka's house, the where stopped by Masmune.

"Put these on." ( . /_cb20130716204131/thehungergames/images/0/00/Quarter_quell_ ) Masamune said. They all put the outfit on.

"We look like we're from the Hunger Games…" Benkei yelled. But the rest didn't care as they got in Ryo's car. Everyone else got in with them. Damian had a smug look on his face the whole time. As the car came to a sudden stop, a few members falling from their seats from not wearing seatbelts (Kyoya and Nile). Everyone got out of the car. Kyoya grabbed the ghost equipment and walked over to his team.

"So when do we go in?" Kyoya asked, his question answered quickly by Damian.

"Every hour, each clock in that hotel goes off, so when the hour comes those clocks are your signal to go inside."

After five minutes of waiting, the echoing sound of clocks reached the ears of the group. Kyoya walked up to the door, followed by Nile, Benkei and Demure. He slowly grabbed the golden door knob and twisted it. A cold air blew on their faces. Kyoya entered the hotel, motioning for the others to come to. When they were all inside they started to explore the hotel. They all went their own ways. Kyoya walked into the reception room, the bell going off every five seconds and the room keys swung on their hooks.

"Creepy." Kyoya whispered as he looked at a few photos on the wall beside the reception desk. A loud bang filled the room, Kyoya turned his head sharply and headed back to the front door. The others all came sprinting through the lobby to check out what it was. They found Kyoya standing in front of the door.

"Who closed that?" Nile stuttered, walking closer to Kyoya.

"That's what I want to know…" he replied with a pale face. He grabbed the door knob and tried to twist it.

"It's locked!" He yelled ramming the door with his shoulder.

"M-maybe one of the guys closed it." Demure whispered, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"They left like ten minute ago Demure." Kyoya said as he stopped ramming the door, "It won't open." Suddenly they heard something…. The singing of a little girl.

* * *

**And done! That's chapter 2 people. Next chapter should be up in like… a few hours? And yes, I know it's short, I'll try and make the next chapter a lot longer.**

**Wolf is out!**


End file.
